Love triangle
by Karin Knightwalker
Summary: The deimon devil bat's went to mexico again and sena saw the two bando players and two poseidon players are there and what will sena do when he is the prize for the american beach football made by hiruma. my first fanfic! so please review


Hello, my very first fanfic!

Made from my boredom in my house and this thing popped in my mind. So please enjoy!

**Deimon devil bats, Mexico (where devil bats team up with Wild Gunmans but this time Bando Spiders team up with Kyoushin Poseidon) **

"**Sena!" Monta yelled at the running back who is watching an American beach football. **

"**M-Monta!" Sena looked at the receiver with a shocked face.**

"**What's wrong, Sena?"Sena pointed at the field and Monta looked at the field, there was Koutaro and Akaba from Bando Spiders and Mizumachi and Kakei from Kyoushin Poseidon teamed up vs. The Wild Gunmans.**

"**OHH! The Banseidon vs. The Wild Gunmans." The speaker shouted while holding the microphone and stomping his foot on his own table. **

"**Banseidon?" Monta looked at Sena who wore a maid costume.**

"**Sena, what are you wearing?" Monta asked Sena who is now sweating like a pig. (pffft!)**

"**Um...I'm the prize" Sena turned bright red and looked away.**

"**Prize? For what?" Monta ask him as Sena pointed a flyer at the back of Monta, it says:**

**W****elcome to ****A****merican ****F****ootball****!**

**But instead of American Football it's going to be in this beach! So sign up and have a BLAST! YA-HA! **

**The prize will be:**

**Sena Kobayakawa****and the Devil Bats café**

"**You're the PRIZE!" Monta shouted while pointing sena's name in the flyer "What happened! And Why the Bando's and Poseidon's are here?"**

"**W-well..." **

***FLASHBACK***

_**Sena walked in the shore kicking the stone that he passed by.**_

"_**KYAAA! It's Akaba-kun." A girl run past Sena and want to a crowd of girl's surrounding a man with light-red hair and violet shades but when you look closer, you could see bloody red eyes. Ha wears white-long sleeves and joggy pants. A blue-violet guitar was hanging in his arm.**_

'_**Akaba? I heard that name before I wonder who is he is?'Sena stepped forward in the group of rabid fangirls of AKABA (and I'm one of them!) but can't get through, he then bumped someone, he looked up and saw THEE AKABA HAYATO.**_

"_**Fuu, Sena-kun it's not nice to bump someone" Akaba said while his arm's holding sena's waist.**_

"_**G-gomenasai, A-Akaba-san" Sena apologized with a bow, but you can see a little hint of pink hue in his face.**_

"_**Fuu, your rhythm is still the same as ever" Akaba strummed his guitar (dramatically.) using his music quotes.**_

"_**AKABA-KUN, WHO IS THIS GIRL!"the annoyi- I meant to say rabid fangirls glared at Sena who squeaked a 'Hii~' (the fangirls think Sena is a girl)**_

_**Akaba looked at them and smirked he hang his arm around sena's shoulders and kissed Sena on the cheek Sena automatically blushed a red hue."**__**SHE**__** is my **__**GIRLFRIEND**__**."**_

"_**A-Akaba-san!" Sena blushed harder when he heard the 'SHE' and 'GIRLFRIEND' part and Akaba's arm slide down, reaching sena's waist and this time Akaba kissed Sena on the LIPS, but not on the lips just a few inches near sena's lips. The fangirls glared harder but some cheered and shouted 'KYAAA, AKABA JUST KISS A BOY ITS YOAI!'(if you can guess and yes it's a yoai fan)**_

"_**Sena?"a cold-monotone voice said, Sena looked at a man with black hair and aquamarine-eyes. Standing beside him is a another man with spiky blond-hair and green-eyes.**_

"_**K-Kakei-san and M-Mizumachi-san" Sena stuttered as he felt Akaba's hand tighten around his waist.**_

"_**OI! Akaba what are you doing, that's not smart." A man brushed his hair up with a comb. (I can't really describe Koutaro much) "Fuu. Idiot you are destroying the fun" he let go of sena's waist and strummed his guitar.**_

"_**SHUT UP!" Koutaro snapped his comb in irritation and saw Sena and the two Poseidon's "Hey! Let's team up with Poseidon."**_

"_**Eh?" Kakei looked at Bando's kicker "Well, there's a beach American football competition here so let's join" "really? We can? Kakei did you hear what that guy said!" Mizumachi said like a child who won beating his opponent. Kakei rolled his eyes and said "I heard you, so stop acting like a kid" "I'm not a kid!" Mizumachi pouted childishly.**_

"_**Um...What's the prize?" Sena ask Koutaro who looked at Sena "YOU." A silence occurred between the Bando's, our cute running back and Poseidon's. "Me? Who decided" Sena ask "Hmm...Ah, Hiruma Youchi!"**_

"_**H-Hiruma-san!" Sena shouted It could be heard by the whole beach "YA-HA!"Hiruma YA-HA could be heard in their direction.**_

"_**Don't worry, Sena-kun" Akaba leaned in and whispered "If you're the prize I won't let anyone here take you because you're mine. Sena-kun" he licked sena's earlobe while Kakei twitched so that he won't punch Akaba. (I sense jealousy! And I think Akaba is a pervert)**_

"_**I will too!" Kakei said All looked at him, Kakei grab sena's wrist awaaaay from the MVP and hugged Sena. The two glared each other but smirked in the end, Sena shivered 'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen' 'let's just share but in the end let Sena-kun decide' **_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**So, it's hiruma-san who planned in the beginning" Monta nodded while understanding the situation, he saw a ball pass through them. He caught the ball and shouted "CATCH, MAX!"**

"**It's just the last match and the Banseidon win!" the speaker shouted. Sena sweatdrop He then saw Akaba and Kakei Walk towards him. "Sena, it's time when you serve us." Akaba said, while Kakei just smirked. "H-hai" "but first you should change, fucking shrimp" Sena saw hiruma holding a maid costume and the other holding a collar with a 21 symbol on it and a cat ears. **

"**H-hiruma-san, there's no way I'll wear those!" Sena yelled at hiruma. "DO IT! OR else..." hiruma pointed his ****SMG (submachine gun) at sena's head "HIIII!" Sena run while grabbing the costume, the collar and the cat ears. **

"**kekekeke, so what's the plan" hiruma asked the two who is now smirking. "here's the plan..." the two ace player planned their seducing plan with the help of the Deimon devil bats number one blackmailer and commander of hell.**

**That's for today so please review!**

**And I will make a poll who will Sena end up with Kakei or Akaba. **


End file.
